dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus was a large predatory bipedal dinosaur that lived during the late Jurassic period, roughly 155 to 145 million years ago. A. fragilis was the first species discovered, described by Orthniel Charles Marsh in 1877. Physical Description Allosaurus grew from 30-35 feet, with large specimens growing to 39 feet--roughly the same size as some large Tyrannosaurus--with a skull 3 feet in length filled with dozens of sharp, serrated teeth. It was a "typical" theropod dinosaur, bipedal with strong, long legs and a long thick tail. It's arms were long, though short in proportion to it's legs and powerful, ending in three clawed fingers. It also had three primary toes, with a fourth vestigial "dewclaw". It also possessed a pair of horns above the eyes, varying in size between individual Allosaurus. The horns were extensions of the skull covered by keratin to protect the bone and blood vessels, their function believed to be for combat between individual Allosaurus. Oh Hai Thur Paleoecology Allosaurus have been found across the globe, with bones primarily found in what is now the United States. They have been primarily found in Colorado, Montana, South Dakota, New Mexico and Oklahoma. During this time, much of the United States was semiarid, with large inland seas covering most of the future country with water. The Allosaurus was an active predator, it's large size restricting it to the dry lake beds and other open areas, though it is theorized that hatchlings and juveniles may have come adulthood in forested areas to protect them from cannibalistic adults. Allosaurus shared it's environment with several species of Sauropod and other large dinosaurs such as Stegosaurus, on which they were active hunters of. It is theorized that Allosaurus was an ambush predator, with the ability to open it's jaws wide and slam it's upper jaws on a prey item like a hatchet. Although some have theorized that they were pack hunting predators as juveniles, this theory has been put under question. When large amounts of juvelines were found dead near large herbivores, it was believed that they were individuals killed during the hunt of the large dinosaur. It is now suspected that they were the victims of in-fighting between individuals over kills, similar to kommodo dragon or crocodiles. Like most reptiles, evidence suggests that Allosaurus hatched from eggs. Species and Taxonomy There are at least seven different species of Allosaurs, with Allosaurs fragilis the most common with over sixty specimen found. Others include A. amplexus, A. atrox, A. maximus, A. europaeus, A. maximus ''and an "unofficial" species "A. jimmadseni". In Game The ''Allosaurus has, to date, only appeared in Dino Crisis 2 (during the game it is inaccurately depicted as looking like a downsized Tyrannosaurus). It is a large predator, something of a middle ground between the small and agile Velociraptor and the slow, powerful Tyrannosaurus. The Allosaurus is described as an active predator, hunting Velociraptor and present where large populations of Velociraptor may roam. It's head is heavily armored, capable of being highly resistant gunfire up to and over pistol rounds and buckshot rounds. To maximize this advantage, the Allosaurus uses it's agility to keep its head constantly in front of its prey. This threat is doubled, as Allosaurus work in numbers. Despite these strengths, the Allosaurus is vulnerable to fire attacks from Flamethrowers and higher-caliber weapons such as the Anti-Tank Rifle and Heavy Machine Gun. In one section of the game, an onslaught of Allosaurus attack the player, who's only relief is the use of artillery support. Towards the end of the game, an Allosaurus also kills David Falk. It also makes an appearance in the non-Dino Crisis game Namco x Capcom as an enemy. Category:Creatures